starcraftfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Mikoyan Alliance
The Mikoyan Alliance, originally the Mikoyan Sukhoi Alliance, is one of two stellar Corporate states formed by groups of corporations that secretly fled Earth and the UPL during the mid twenty-third century, the other being the Boeing League. Founding Many older corporations were displeased with the laws of the UPL but felt that they lacked to support to win a war to topple the reigning regime. Instead they secretly constructed a colonization fleet planning to flee UPL controlled space. Roughly 350,000 people boarded the fleet before it launched but problems arose from a number of ideological differences eventually splitting the fleet into two main factions, one led by the majority of the member corporations from the old Russian sphere of influence, and the other those from the ancient NATO sphere of influence. Rather than risk a civil war the fleet split into two with each section heading in the opposite direction from the other, and each group eventually taking the name of the Corporations that designed and constructed the bulk of their initial ships. In 2258 the ships of the Mikoyan Sukhoi fleet reached the area they called the Gureval Sector and began setting up colonies. They expanded through the region having to combat a number of minor revolts by the mid 2400s. In 2445 the Krast system and a number of nearby worlds launched a war of independence with the Sukhoi group and a few allies secretly providing the rebels with supplies and intelligence. The war raged for four decades before a treaty recognizing the Krast Republic was signed, at which point the various organizations that had supported the revolt moved their personal and the bulk of their equipment to the Republic. The treaty was originally just intended to allow the Alliance time to rebuild its forces before a full scale offensive, but the discovery of the Protoss, and Zerg along with the foundation of the UED, and Earth's new interest in the Koprulu Sector forged this into a firm alliance as the direct route between UED space and the Koprulu Sector passed very close to the edge of the Gureval Sector. The Alliance had long been stirring tensions in the UPL and UED controlled Gantris Sector hoping to spark a revolt which would create a buffer state between the Alliance and Earth. This led to the successful Gantris Revolt of 2503 t0 2508 which the Alliance covertly supplied with advisers, inserted into the sector's populations, and military hardware designs created by Alliance corporations than sent to Alliance infiltrators in the sector's military industrial complex. Government The Alliance is ruled by a council of the 15 most powerful corporations in the sector, based on a combination of territory, and resources. While the membership varies from year to year there were 10 members who had been part of the council constantly since it was founded until 2242 when Sukhoi lost a number of contracts to the newly formed Ristiov group and lost its seat, leading to the resentment which led to it supporting the Krast rebels a few years later. Military The Alliance military has the most advanced starfighter corps of the known human powers developing long range warp capable fighters decades before the UED managed the feat. This reliance on fighters heavily influences their warship design as well. Most Alliance warships larger then corvettes serve as a base for at four fighter squadrons while typically only cruiser class vessels or specialized carriers carry fighters in other human space fleets. Their weapons are primarily based around Laser Beam, Gauss, and Missile systems. While the Alliance has access to the same Graser technology used to great effect by the Krast rebels the Laser remains their primary energy based armament. This is due to the number of small raids the Alliance fleet carries out against UPL, and later UED targets. Laser damage could be interpreted as the work of pirates or rebels from Earth's sphere of influence but Alliance Command fears that the distinctive burns inflicted by a Graser would draw more notice. Category:User:Roguestar Category:Factions